


Z tańcem za pan brat

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Nauka tańca według archanioła [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Dedriel, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety, dlatego trochę AU, lubię jak wszyscy żyją, taniec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Kiedy Dean namawiał wszystkich na wypad do klubu, nie spodziewał się, że jego brat i Lucyfer, zrobią takie zamieszanie.





	Z tańcem za pan brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Kiedy Dean namawiał wszystkich na wypad do klubu, nie spodziewał się, że jego brat i Lucyfer, zrobią takie zamieszanie.

Obaj tańczyli, jakby byli do tego — i dla siebie — stworzeni, i Dean był pewien, że parę osób, które ich oglądały, albo zaczęły się ślinić, albo popadły w depresję. Z różnych powodów.

— To takie nie fair — powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna. — Dlaczego wszyscy przystojni i fajni faceci są albo homo, albo zajęci?

— Albo jedno i drugie — mruknęła jej koleżanka.

Dean chciał temu stanowczo zaprzeczyć, bo przecież to, że jego brat umawiał się z Lucyferem, a Castiel z Balthazarem, o niczym nie świadczyło. W końcu on był wolny i chętny, ale nie zdążył jej o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ Gabriel się do niego dosiadł, obejmując przy tym ramieniem.

Dziewczyna widząc to, prychnęła i odeszła od baru, ciągnąc za sobą znajomą, w jak największy tłum. Kiedy Winchester przestał je widzieć, odwrócił się do Gabriel i warknął:

— I co zrobiłeś?

Ten wyglądał na urażonego.

— No co? Odgoniłem desperatkę. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego Winchester. — Pociągnął łyk jakiegoś kolorowego i na pewno obrzydliwie słodkiego drinka, po czym oblizał wargi.

Dean wbrew sobie powiódł po nich wzrokiem, ale otrząsnął się, gdy Gabriel spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

— To wszystko przez nich. — Wskazał na zbliżającą się parę.

— Co znowu zrobiliśmy? — spytał Lucyfer, siadając obok nich i zamawiając dwie wody. — No co? — spojrzał na ich miny pełne zdumienia. — To się nazywa solidarność. Sam nie pije, bo nas odwozi, więc ja też nie mam zamiaru tknąć alkoholu.

Sam nachylił się do diabła i wymruczał:

— Będziesz potem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy.

— Już jestem. — Lucyfer przyciągnął młodszego Winchestera do pocałunku i ignorując Deana, który marudził, że „On nie chciał tego słyszeć i że są obrzydliwi”.

— Daj spokój, Dean — powiedział Sam, odrywając się od diabła. — Jakbyś umiał tańczyć, to z pewnością byś którąś oczarował.

— Potrafię tańczyć! — krzyknął.

— Tak, jasne. — Jego młodszy brat wywrócił oczami. — Wolnego. Słuchaj, poprosiłbym, żeby Lucyfer cię nauczył, ale on ma dosyć… specyficzne metody, jeśli chodzi o naukę tańca.

— Za dużo informacji — jęknął Dean, uderzając głową w blat i nie zauważając wymiany spojrzeń między Tricksterem, a Samem.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że mógłbyś nauczyć się od kogoś innego — kontynuował niezrażony łowca. — Blathazar ci nie pomoże, ma za dużo zabawy z pokazywaniem Castielowi uroków życia, ale Gabriel… — Spojrzał znacząco na siedzącego obok archanioła.

— Tchórzysz, Winchester? Tylko jedna lekcja. Jak ci się nie spodoba to możesz odpuścić — powiedział Trickster.

— Ale tylko jedna lekcja — zaznaczył Dean, Gabe wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Gdy parę tygodni później, znów pojawili się w tym klubie, Dean z rozbawieniem stwierdził że nie ma kogo poderwać na taniec. W końcu, jego pratner i jedyna prawdziwa miłość, byłby okropnie zazdrosny, gdyby spróbował. A komu, jak komu, ale Gabe’owi, lepiej było nie podpadać.

 


End file.
